Switch-a-roo
by Briannachristina01
Summary: When Loren and Nora are the rockstars and Eddie and Max are in Loren and Noras positions In the show! I hope you like it, Please comment and follow
1. Chapter 1

Loren stated to sing im alive but when she got to bridge she got really close to this guy and hold his hand and loren felt alive and she thought he was really cute.

**- In the car-**

loren- OMG mel, when I was singing im alive and when I was at the bridge and i held that guys hand hes really cu-

Mel- CUTE! yeah I saw

Loren- Yeah hes super

**-Mean while with Eddie-**

Eddie- Dude, Ian when loren to-

Ian- TOUCHED youre hand.. I remember you cant stop talking about it!

Eddie- sorry Ian, I really like her and I felt we had a strong connection like it was her and me

Ian- Ok buddy but shes with that tool of a model Camoren

Eddie- yeah... dont remind me...

_**{thanks for reading I hope you like it.. I will post a new chapter later tonight! Please Comment and Follow! Btw Eddie and Loren are 21}**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was in his bed in tarzana and he got a call from Ian

_Eddie- H-hello?_

_Ian- Hey mate _

_eddie- Ian what do you want_

_Ian- Well I just wanted to tell you that Loren Tate is having a contest for singer and songwriters.. so I think yo-_

_Eddie- Im totally In!_

_Ian- I knew it!_

_eddie- okay can you come by later to film the song_

_Ian- Yeah mate, okay i got to go bye!_

**_Sorry i didnt update in a while I've been really busy and have no time between School, swimming, softball, soccer and Homework. but I will try my best to write more chapters!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hey so this is Orie aka Haters0Gonna0Hate I like to thank Brie for letting me write a chap for this story so I hope you, Enjoy...**

Eddie got up from his bed and went into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple off the counter and bit it. What could I write the song about. Loren Tate my future wife. Eddie looked up, "Loren Tate we belong together.." Eddie said. He went into his room. Sitting down on his bed he looked up at his poster of Loren Tate. How can she be with a male model, Cameron. That blonade hair with blue eyes can fool any one. Let me not think about Cameron... At the concert, when she touched my hand. A connection... That has to mean some thing. The way I looked into her eyes the way I looked into hers, sparks flew everywhere. Eddie got insspired by his thoughts and wrote down some lyrics. "Some day im gonna fall in love for the first time," Eddie sang. He got his computer out and tweeted the lyrics to Loren Tate.. I hope she likes them... Wait, I know she would. Eddie thought.

"Ping,Ping" Lorens computer went off. "A tweet," Loren said. She got up from th couch and went towards her labtop. Loren started to read the tweet from 'mystery person' LorenTateFan12. "Some day im gonna fall in love for the first time." These lyrics are really good. I wonder who this person is.. I hope they enter my song writing contest.. I bite my lip, Cameron came to my mind for saying the word love. I tweeted back, These lyrics are really good write more! Hope you enter my songwriting contest. Loren got up grabbed her purse and headed out the door..

"No, No. Get off Adriana." Cameron pushed Adriana off of him. He was only in his boxers. Adriana pushed Cameron back on the bed and went on top of Cameron. He started to take off her shirt. Sliding it up her head. "Boom, Boom.." There was a loud bang at the door. "Cameron its me.." Loren screamed. Cameron threw Adrianas clothes at her. "Hey just let her know the truth." She said and stepped closer to Cameron. "Leave now!" Eddie said pushing Adriana out the back door. "Cameron come on." Loren said again banging the door. Adriana came back in. "HEY CAMERON!" Adriana yelled. "Who was that? Im coming in." Loren got the extra key from under the mat. She put it in the lock and opened the door to see...

**11; 37 good night End of chapter hope you liked it, it was hard i kept saying EDDie instead of Cameron plz review and if u guys want me to write a chap for ur story just PM me and review plz thx btw Unknown is updated but difffer title Love, Orieana**

**For, Brie**


End file.
